Control
by Izout
Summary: Ace Merrill had always been the one in control, but what would happen if something happen that was out of his control?


Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

* * *

Ace Merrill let out a yawn.

Normally he would sleep in on a day like this, but he had made some plans yesterday and he gave his word that he would do it. First, he would meet Eyeball up at Irby's to play some pool, then they would catch up with Billy and Charlie to play Mailbox Baseball, and lastly go hang out with the rest of the gang in the junkyard.

Seemed like a solid plan, right? So did Ace as he was making his way to Irby's when he felt a chill run down his spin. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, a light breeze whistled through downtown Castle Rock, ruffling his short hair. Then it got stronger and more wild, almost bordering on tornado style wind.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ace muttered to himself as he use his arms to shield his eyes from the whirlwind of dust flying around. Suddenly, he heard a howl from above and when he looked up, he couldn't believe what he saw.

The sky and clouds started to swirl together, faster and faster, until they created a hole. From the hole, Ace could see a small figure tumbling through it, getting bigger and bigger, until it fell from the hole and the figure landed on some garbage cans, a large boom echoed around the buildings.

Cautiously, Ace slowly approached the flatten garbage cans, his index finger and thumb slip into his jean pocket, lightly touching the handle of his pocket knife. Just in case he needed to use it for some extra protection; it was like Ace Merrill was scared or anything, Ace never gets scared.

Ace got closer to investigate and saw….

A Person?

It lied flat on its back, its legs and arms shooting up in different directions, before it started to twitch and pick itself up.

"Holy fuckin' ass crackers, it worked!" It's exclaimed as it looked around.

"It" was female and human, from what Ace could tell.

She was a very robust girl, about average height, wearing a pink and white shirt with a red sparkly heart in the middle, which Ace thought was too small on her since he could see her nipples poking out of the fabric. And what appeared to be pink pants, which he snorted to himself as how ridiculous they look, as well as a light blue fuzzy slippers. She had green eyes and frizzy red hair that shot out in every direction.

Getting a better grip on his knife, Ace step in front of the girl, muttering "Who…" pulling it out in case this girl prove dangerous, " the hell are you?"

"Hmmm?" She muttered, eyeing him up and down with a look that made him uncomfortable. She was looking at him like he was a piece of chocolate or something.

She took a step towards him. With a _SWOOSH_, the blade was unsheathed. Wisely, she stop moving.

"Get back, get the fuck back." He warned. But her expression surprised him. She didn't react the way someone would normally react if they had been threaten.

"I'm sorry, it's just… that black shirt you're wearing, showing off those muscles." She licked her lips as she explain.

"Answer my question!" Ace demanded, getting her to snap into attention.

"Right! Me, yes me, righty-o, yeah." She babbled. Ace at this point, thought she was insane. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Dylan!"

"Dillon?" He questioned, what kind of name was that for a girl? "And what's with the get-up?"

"Oh, this?" She gestured to her outfit, "Do you want me to take it off?" She asked as her lips started form a smirk.

"You better not." He told her.

"Oh, these are my pajamas, like them?"

"No." He told her flatly. Then Ace arched an eyebrow as he asked his next question. "Now answer me this? How did you get here?"

Dylan was silent.

"Answer the fucking question, now!" Ace barked.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just those eyebrows, so sexy." The girl explained as some light drool appeared on the side of her mouth, which she wiped with her sleeve. "Uh… magic?" She simply shrugged.

"Riiiight, magic." Ace sneered, completely not believing her. Putting his knife back into his pocket, he made his leave. "I've wasted a enough time here."

"WAAAIIITTT!"

Ace looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Just because your Ace Merrill doesn't mean you can yell at people and boss them around! Who do you think you are?!" Dylan shouted, then giggled.

If Ace didn't think this girl was weird before, he did know."

"Fuck this." Ace said under his breath as he made his leave, only to be stop by the sounds of her slippers slapping the pavement as she made her way in front of him.

"Ace, what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be impressed by how I stood up to you, then fondle my sexy body - "

Ace looked baffled. "_What_ sexy body?"

She glared at him, then continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "and make vague threats and talk about my body in a suggestive matter. I've read it all the time in fanfiction!"

"Fan what?" Dylan just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you how I really got here. I had just got back from the library after checking out the _Stand By Me_ DVD they had - "

"Stand by who?"

"_Stand By Me_."

"Stand by you?"

"No, _Stand By Me_!"

"No, I rather you keep your distance."

"Noooo," Dylan stressed, "the movie _Stand By Me_; This place." She moved her hands around, signaling the surrounding area. "As I was saying, I had just picked up the _Stand By Me_ DVD since I love the movie and put it in my DVD player to load up while I went to change. When I got back, my DVD player was acting all wonky, some kind of vortex shot out of my TV, and the next thing I know I'm here."

"D… V… D… player?"

Dylan smiled. "Yes, and since I've read a lot of fanfiction, I believe this is what they call a 'Self-Insert' where one inserts themselves into the storyline."

"Self-Insert? What the fuck?"

"Yeah, now do you believe I'm not your ordinary girl, Ace?" She asked him, her hands on her hips, and a smug smirk on her face.

Ace stared hard at her as he asked another question. "You called me Ace. How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know who you are. You're Ace Merrill, real name John," Ace's jaw dropped when she said that; very few people in Castle Rock knew his real name. "Your father is Junior Merrill and he is drinking buddies with Mister Chambers who, if you don't mind me saying, is a low excuse of a man. You are the leader of the gang called the 'Cobras' which consist of Eyeball Chambers, real name Richard but calls himself 'Eyeball' on account of his messed up eye, who is the older brother of Chris Chambers, and let me say between those two, I see attractiveness runs well in that family." Dylan then made a sound that Ace assume was suppose to sound like a seductive purr, but actually made her sound like she was gurgling or choking on something, "There's also Billy Tessio, who is the older brother of Vern Tessio, and his best friend Charlie Hogan. Let's see, there's also Vince Desjardin and Fuzzy and Jack, but I don't remember if their names were ever said in the movie. Yep, that's everyone."

Ace's eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly suppressed his true feelings as he narrowed his eyes at her, trying to process the surreal situation he had landed himself in. First, a girl had fallen out of the sky. Second, she claims to have been suck through a 'D-V-D' or what the fuck you call it, to get here. And third, despite only knowing him and being in this town for ten minutes, she knew practically everything about him and his gang.

"And what storyline?"

"Oh, that, well, for most of the day, you are going to notice that Billy and Charlie are acting very funny. Then tomorrow, Charlie will tell you how he and Billy found Ray Brower and you take the whole gang there to claim the body, only to be beaten to the punch by Gordie, Chris, Teddy, and Vern. And - you know what, I shouldn't say. Don't want to spoil it." Then Dylan started twirling the end of her shirt nervously. "So, do you want to screw?"

"The fuck?!"

She simply shrugged, "Well since I'm here, and I said I was a self-insert, I might as well. So, where do you want to do it? Here? Your place? The back of your car?"

"You came all the way to Castle Rock to go fucking everybody in town?" Ace asked her, raising an eyebrow, then lowered it when he saw it was turning her on. _This chick a whore. If she was prettier, I might be for it._ He thought to himself.

"No."

"Oh?"

"Just you," She beamed at him. "You're sexy." She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. On the average person, it would probably have looked seductive. On her, she looked like she was having trouble focusing on something and was being forced to squint. "Though, if you throw in Eyeball, we might have something here."

"I wouldn't fuck you for two hundred dollars." Ace told her.

Dylan pouted. "You're mean." Then she grabbed her wrist from behind, turned to the side as if she were thinking of something, then looked at him. "So... can I follow you, then?"

"Follow... me?"

A leer crossed her face. "Hell yeah..." Her eyes scanned up and down his body. "I wouldn't get in the way. Just sit and stare..."

Ace Merrill backed away, his hand slowly reaching back into his pocket to get his knife, glancing behind him to make sure that there would be no witnesses present.

That was the moment of weakness she was looking for.

Ace grunted in dismay as she tackled him to ground, successfully knocking his pocket knife out of his hand and throwing it away, and grabbed his arms and legs, locking them into place. With a manic grin, she then proceeded to start kissing him all over his face.

"Gotcha!" She breathed out while kissing him.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Not a chance!"

"Get the fuck off me, now!"

"Come on Ace, can't you feel the sexual tension between us?"

"No! I've known you about ten minutes and all I've felt towards you is indifference and mild annoyance."

Dylan just let off a crazed laugh and proceed kissing him. Using all his strength, Ace manage to slip one of his leg out from Dylan's lock and, with a shove, kneed her in the gut off him.

When he got up, he saw her staring at him, stalking him like how a large cat stalks its prey. With that, Ace could do the only thing to do at this moment.

Run. As fast as he could.

He heard her wail, "Wait for meeeeee!" behind him

Ace jump over garbage cans, made beelines around alleys, and ran through traffic to try to avoid her. At one point, he heard a loud bang, sounding similar to a gun shot. _Shit, does this bitch have a gun now too?_ He thought to himself.

Eventually, he passed by a truck loading up cargo to carry to a freight train. As he passed it, he turned a corner and saw Dylan at the side, grinning at him.

You would never believe this, but Ace nearly shit his pants in fear when he saw her. Glancing to his right, he saw a rather large bag and, looking at her again, an idea came to him. He went behind the truck, grabbed the bag and, just as he heard her make her way over to him, he threw the bag over her head, making sure her entire body was in there. Then, he tied it up and threw it in the back of the truck just as it was driving off.

Ace waited as he watches the truck pull out and drove off until it was speck in the horizon.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ace made his way over the Irby's to meet up with Eyeball.

* * *

"Jesus Ace, what happen to you?" Eyeball asked him as Ace sat down on the stool next to him.

"Eyeball, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Come on, you can tell me." Eyeball asked him. Then Ace explained to him what exactly happen to him this morning. "Jesus Christ!" Eyeball exclaimed, a look of horror on his face.

"Don't remind me." Ace told him as he rested his head on his forearm while sitting on the booth. Eyeball wanted to comfort his friend after that ordeal, but wasn't sure how. Then he glance at the window, and a smile form on his face.

"Hey Ace, I think I know something that will cheer you up." Eyeball tap him on the shoulder, then nodded towards the window. Ace looked and saw two younger boys at the window. Ones they immediately recognized. A smile form on his face as he looked at Eyeball.

"Eyeball, you're a real pal, you know that?" Ace patted him on the shoulder, the two got up and made their way to the door, trying to look causal.

"Hey girls, where you going?" Eyeball was the first one say, taunting them as he and Ace made their way out the door, Ace grabbing a blue baseball hat off one of the younger boys' head.

"Hey man, my brother gave that to me, give it back!" Gordie Lachance demanded as he tried to get the hat back.

"And now you're giving it to me." Ace said, a smirk appeared on his face as he kept the hat away from the boy, pleased to be in a situation where he had control.

**The End.**

A/N: And no, I am not Dylan. Thank GOD! lol


End file.
